


Squash

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [87]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Minor Injuries, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Makoto discovers some rather bizarre problems a five-person relationship can face.[Prompt 87 – Park bench]





	Squash

There are several problems to dating four people at once, and none of them ever occurred to Makoto before he began this relationship. It’s just silly things like needing to sleep on five futons on their bedroom floor, because they can’t all fit in a bed together. Or who gets to sit next to Haru when he drives the car. You know, silly things like that.

Not that he really cares. It’s all just hilarious to adapt to, and he wouldn’t change things. He loves this relationship, and he loves his partners, all four of them. His boyfriends (Haru and Rei), his girlfriend (Gou) and his datemate (Nagisa) are all such lovely people he has known for years, and, even if things can be awkward in a five-person relationship, he loves it so much.

One day, they all encounter another situation in which a group of five are at a disadvantage. They are taking a walk through the park, when Makoto’s leg cramps and he stumbles.

“Are you okay?” Nagisa asks.

“Mako?” Gou says, and she and Haru grab his arms.

“I’m fine,” he says, wincing through the pain. “I just… can we sit down?”

“Of course,” Rei says. “There’s a bench over there.”

“Come on, Makoto,” Haru says, giving him a comforting smile as his four partners lead him to a bench.

Makoto sits down and flexes his leg, and the others try to sit beside him. However…

“Budge over, Haru!”

“You’re squashing me!”

“Will you please get off of my lap, Nagisa?”

There is barely room for three of them, making the attempt for them to join him a total squash. In the end, Haru and Gou sit with him, whilst Rei and Nagisa sulk in the background.

Seriously, this relationship is ridiculous sometimes. But he loves it.


End file.
